


Capriccioso

by miss_belivet



Series: the shorthand of emotion - oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_belivet/pseuds/miss_belivet
Summary: capriccioso:a light, lively, humorous piece of music; may refer to the mood of the performer rather than the piece itselfKara moves into Lena's apartment and poses as her wife to make the job of bodyguarding her from one of Lex's thugs a little bit easier, and Lena is quick to pounce when an opportunity to go from friends to something more presents itself.





	Capriccioso

In the end, Lena doesn’t remember how she and Kara wind up in the situation they find themselves in. All she knows is that Kara’s pastel sweaters and well-fitted slacks are next to her own Calvin Klein dresses in the closet on the Justice League’s orders, and Lex has a thug spying on them from the skyscraper across the street.

It wouldn’t be hard to add a mirroring device to the windows of her penthouse apartment, something to reflect their heat signatures and erase the last traces of translucence—something she’s been meaning to do since she added the sound dampener when she first moved in. She’s been hard at work on a prototype since Lex escaped from prison and the old family squabble began anew, but…

_But._

She can't help it if she's been a bit distracted.

 

* * *

 

Kara pauses at the kitchen sink after dinner one night, her golden head tilted like a puppy’s. When she says, “He’s suspicious,” Lena’s heart jumps.

_“What?”_

They had been doing so well, too. Half of Lena’s Instagram is photos of the flowers she buys Kara, braided into crowns atop her wife-in-name-only’s head. Kara’s phone case is a picture of Lena with her mouth full of maple-bacon donut surrounded by pink emoji hearts. Lena coded a new blogging platform that catered to more serious writers and reporters over a lunch break and released it with a big, gooey press announcement, just for Kara.

They sleep in the same bed and eat dessert off the same fork at five-star restaurants.

“He thinks… He’s watching videos. Because we aren’t, uh...”

And then Lena notices that Kara is red.

Bright red. As red as her cape. Her mouth is tight with a mortified smile, her eyes just to the left of Lena’s face, her hands rubbing at her (much-too-tight) trousers, and she is crimson.

So Lena drops the screwdriver and a handful of stripped wires on the kitchen island and forgets everything she knows about cloaking and mirroring and covering one’s tracks.

She takes a fortifying sip of the wine leftover from dinner.

“Videos?” she asks, in a voice that sounds too innocent, even to her own ears.

But Kara doesn’t catch on. Instead, she directs a glare out the window and nods, small and jerky.

Lena wants to know what this man is watching that is, apparently, mortally offensive. “What kind?”

“Lena!” Kara’s jaw drops, and her eyes lock onto Lena’s for the first time since she started doing the dishes. “I— You know.”

Lena watches Kara circle a hand through the air, batting a bouquet of gardenias across the kitchen island, and cocks her hip. “But I don’t, Kara. What are they doing in this video?”

“Lena...” Kara’s voice quavers, and she bounces in place, antsy.

“Kara,” Lena says, grinning. She’s getting warm beneath Kara’s Wonder Woman sweatshirt, and she’s been friends with Kara long enough to know what she looks like before she relents.

Usually, though, she’s relenting to a healthy brunch or giving Lena the last triple chocolate cupcake.

Kara bites her lip and rolls her eyes up to the ceiling, as if she’s expecting her cousin to punch through it and carry her away to safety from Lena’s mortifying line of questioning. Lena can see the tension in her jaw and her pulse jumping above the prim collar of her button-down.

“It’s porn, okay? It’s porn.”

“And what are they doing?”

“Does it matter?” Kara asks, her voice going high.

Lena dismisses the question with a lazy swipe of her hand and takes another step forward. “Do you like what they’re doing?”

“Wh- _what?”_ Kara yelps. “No, nooo. Nope. Nuh-uh.”

“You see, I think you do, and you’re just too shy to tell me,” Lena says, caging Kara against the island with one arm on either side of her. She doesn’t touch—she wants to leave Kara some boundaries—but she does lean into her until she can feel her friend’s harsh, uneven breaths washing over her face, looking up through her lashes. “And you know I tell you everything. Is that any way to treat your best friend? Your wife?”

“My...” Kara swallows hard and, though Lena thought it impossible, turns a darker shade of red. “You... you know I tell you everything!”

 _“Now,”_ Lena stresses, glancing pointedly at the space on Kara’s chest where the Supergirl symbol would be if she was wearing the suit. She can’t help it if she also notices the buttons straining against Kara’s breasts, a flash of skin peeking through the gap between them. “Or I thought you did, at least.”

Kara’s jaw flexes, and Lena has to focus hard to keep from swooning. “You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

Kara’s lips twitch. “Really?”

“Yes,” Lena insists, and her thighs clench at the look Kara gives her in return. She swallows. “Do you want to tell me?”

“No,” Kara says, her eyes finally meeting Lena’s. Then, “I’ll show you.”

And then Lena’s world spins and blurs, two hands as solid as steel hooked under her thighs and cool air rushing past her face. She hears Kara laugh, and then she is falling. She barely manages to scream before it is knocked out of her by the soft fwump of their plush duvet against her back.

“Kara! He could have seen you!” she protests. Still, she’s laughing more than she probably should when Supergirl’s identity is in jeopardy, delighted by the sudden playfulness in the woman hovering—quite literally—over her.

“He’s distracted, trust me.” Kara flicks her eyes in the man’s direction, toward the wall of Lena’s bedroom, and wrinkles her nose. “Ugh. Really distracted.”

And Lena has always been quick on her feet. “So why don’t I distract you?”

She reaches up, grasping the end of Kara’s ponytail from where it dangles around her face and curling it around her fingers. It’s strange—Kara is floating above her, seemingly as weightless as a feather, but when Lena tugs Kara down to her level, there is a steely resistance behind her, even though Kara lets her joints go loose and pliable. She stops when they’re only inches apart, her hands migrating from the wavy ends of Kara’s hair to the roots. For a moment, Lena just looks at her, a sweet thing biting her lip with a blush and big, blown pupils. She doesn’t look like a monster set on taking over the Earth. She just looks like a cute twenty-something in love, waiting for a kiss.

To Lena, she looks like a very convincing wife.

A warm thumb traces the length of her jaw. “Lena...”

“Do you want this, Kara?”

Kara sighs, closing her eyes, and Lena has to fight off the shiver that threatens to vibrate through her entire body. When she opens them, they are the bright, clear blue Lena adores, crinkled at the edges by her smile.

“You know, for a genius, you are so oblivious,” she says, taking off her glasses.

And then her lips are on Lena’s.

She’s gentle, almost ridiculously so, but she’s a good kisser, cupping Lena’s face in one hand and pressing little, sweet kisses to her lips. The bed near her hips sinks as Kara lets herself fall from the air to straddle Lena, but she doesn’t let up. The hand on Lena’s cheek sinks into the roots of her hair, and then Kara presses closer until they are breast to breast, tentatively licking at the seam of Lena’s lips.

Lena can’t bring herself to refuse; she opens herself to Kara, and Kara kisses deeper, harder, until Lena’s lungs burn for lack of oxygen. She breaks the kiss with a gasp, and Kara tugs wordlessly at her hair, pulling her head back and descending on her neck. She’s going to leave a mark, that much Lena knows, but she owns enough silk scarves to hide love bites every day for the entire winter if that’s what it takes to convince Kara to keep her mouth on her. The first graze of teeth over her pulse point makes her moan, and how, how could Kara possibly know how much she likes that?

When Kara’s attention returns to her lips, her kisses have turned gentle again, exploring, until she finally pulls back.

“Lena,” she says again, but her voice has taken on a different note, something softer and happier than before.

Lena can’t control the beaming smile that pulls at the corners of her mouth until her cheeks are aching. Kara, she notices, seems a bit stunned when she registers it.

“Well, how about that?” Lena is still breathless as she reaches up to play with the buttons on Kara’s shirt. “Now, are you going to undress me, or am I going to have to do this myself?”

“Lena!” her own, personal superhero squeaks. Still, her hands fall to Lena’s waist and pull her up until she’s sitting upright against the headboard, Kara still straddling her legs. She juts her chin forward, her lips pursed in an adorable pout. “I was trying to be smooth.”

Before she can stop herself, a laugh bubbles up in her throat, and Lena smothers it with a snort, dropping her head to Kara’s shoulder. “Oh, Kara, you are—”

Kara’s fingers dig into Lena’s waist, and then they walk up her ribcage toward her armpits, tickling her. “Yes?”

“Kara—!” Lena chokes out, batting futilely at Kara through her laughter.

“What were you going to say?” Kara’s hands migrate forward, tickling at the spot just beneath her bra.

Lena jerks and gasps. “Uncle!”

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Kara says, placing one ponderous fist beneath her chin, scanning the room as if to find an answer in Lena’s throw pillows or the lamps on the bedside tables.

“You’re... sm-smooth...” Lena says breathlessly, still gasping with laughter. “So smooth!”

“That’s more like it.” Kara nods, grinning, and drops her hands. Lena almost doesn’t notice the tugging at the hem of her dress—she is so occupied with catching her breath that she can barely think—until it’s up around her navel. Kara darts forward, pressing a kiss to her lips, and says, “Sit up, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart.

Lena’s heart feels so big and full in her chest that it could burst.

She sits up, enamored with the sweet look on Kara’s face. She lifts her arms when Kara tells her to, and then her dress is soaring across the room, thumping against the dresser, and falling to the floor. Kara bites her bottom lip when she looks at Lena, her throat bobbing as she swallows, and says,

_“Wow.”_

The part of Lena raised on Lillian Luthor’s neverending series of diets and cleanses cringes and shrinks a little. She knows there are stretch marks on her hips and breasts and rolls at her stomach. It must show on her face, because Kara takes both of her hands in her own, pulling them to her chest and says,

“Hey, no. Really.You’re gorgeous, Lena.” She smiles so big her eyes crinkle again, tilts her head, and shrugs. “But, I mean, I’ve always known that.”

The discomfort abates under Kara’s earnest sunshine smile. Not completely, but enough that the sudden stiffness in Lena’s spine relaxes. Kara leans forward, cupping Lena’s waist in her hand as she kisses her tenderly and then peppers kiss after kiss onto her face until Lena’s laughing and pushing at her again, her body warm and loose-limbed, her heart racing with anticipation. Kara scoots forward, until her knees are on either side of her hips and she’s hovering over her, and starts to unbutton her own shirt.

“And you thought I wasn’t smooth,” she teases. Up close, Lena can see that the little red dots on the navy cotton are actually little hearts, and her own swells with fondness for Kara and her playful personality. It swells even more—with a bit of added heat this time—when Kara pushes the shirt from her shoulders and reveals her bright orange bra.

“You look like a traffic cone,” Lena says, pursing her lips together as she tries not to laugh outright.

“A sexy traffic cone,” Kara counters.

Still, Lena leans forward to kiss her, and then to press a few more kisses to the tops of her breasts, and Kara doesn’t try to stop her. Eventually, she’s cupping one covered breast in one hand and the other is sneaking around to unhook the clasp when Kara finally takes her by the shoulders and leans back, out of reach.

She’s red and flushed again, her hips rolling ever-so-slightly against Lena’s thighs. She can feel damp heat of her through her trousers, and when Lena licks her lips, Kara’s eyes go wide. She counts it as a resounding success.

“I thought I was supposed to be doing the demonstrating?”

“You were going too slow,” Lena tells her, holding her by the waist.

 _“Slow!”_ Kara’s eyes go wide with feigned outrage, her kiss-bitten lips parting. She rocks up onto her knees so she’s hovering over Lena and scoffs, but Lena can see the little, amused turn of her lips. “I’ll show you slow!”

Kara moves so fast she disappears. Lena bounces as the mattress dips and springs back into place—a blur of color by the end table suggesting that Kara stood up to take off her tight slacks—and then an orange bra flies past her face. She shrieks a little when Kara reappears right in front of her face the next second, straddling one of her legs, and then a tug on her own bra’s clasp distracts Lena from the deliciously naked body above her.

“Okay?”

She tries to calm her startled heartbeat and nods, eyes wide. “Uh-huh.”

And then her own bra joins Kara’s on the chair in the corner, the only scrap of clothing left between them is the tiny bit of lace between her thighs, and Lena finally takes the time to really look at Kara.

If she didn’t know better, she would assume the Supergirl of her fantasies—years in the making, embarrassingly enough—stepped out of her head and joined her in their bed.

Kara is all hard, straight lines of muscle, the only break in the pattern her soft curls and pert breasts topped with pink nipples. Lena finds herself craving a taste, so she takes it, leaning forward and licking at Kara’s pebbled skin before she takes the whole peak into her mouth. She isn’t sure who moans first, herself or Kara, but she simply grins and looks up at her friend through her lashes again, lifting her hand to roll Kara’s other nipple between her fingertips. Kara’s hips buck against her thigh, and Lena responds by planting her feet and rocking up against Kara, nothing between them to hide the warm, sticky wetness that spreads on her skin as a result. It’s enough that she feels a gush of wetness between her own legs, hot enough to match the warmth in her cheeks, and she angles her hips to catch her clit against Kara’s thigh beneath her panties and—

_Oh._

They keep it up, their hips moving in time as Lena lavishes Kara’s breasts with hot kisses, until the muscles in her abdomen are sore and her breath has turned to shallow, wanting gasps.

“Wait... wait,” Kara says, but she doesn’t stop grinding against Lena’s thigh even when Lena freezes beneath her. “No, babe, I’m supposed to- Like this...”

Lena can only stare as Kara rakes her hands through her dark, messy tangles and cups her face in both hands, leaning in to press a filthy kiss to her lips. One of Kara’s hands migrates to the back of her neck and the other drifts lower, testing the weight of Lena’s breasts in her palm and thumbing at her nipple. The leg between her thighs presses more insistently against her clit, and Lena breaks the kiss to let her head fall back as she lets out a sigh of relieved laughter.

“Babe?”

“You scared me,” Lena says, pulling Kara in for another, happier kiss. “I thought—”

“What? No!” Kara’s eyes are wide, still dark with lust, and Lena lets her anxiety settle to its usual dull murmur. “I want this. I’ve wanted this for, Rao, so long.”

“Then let me do this for you,” Lena pushes her leg up against Kara again. “And then you can take care of me.”

Kara nods and ducks her head, laving the skin of Lena’s shoulder with wet, open-mouthed kisses. “Okay.”

Before Lena knows it, she has Kara trembling above her again, biting her lip as she moans. She feels more powerful than she ever has, and watching Kara come undone is like looking into the sun. With one hand tangled in the ends of her hair, the other on the small of her back, Lena pushes her hips forward, thrusting her leg against Kara again and again, until Kara finally tenses and throws her head back, soaking Lena’s thigh with wetness.

“I’ve got you,” Lena murmurs into her ear when Kara collapses against her, her limbs loose and relaxed. She strokes the silky skin of Kara’s back, and Kara hums contentedly. “God, Kara, that was...”

She doesn’t have words to describe it, though. Divine, maybe. Life-changing, definitely. She wants to wrap Kara up in silk sheets and never leave their bed again, if it means she can watch her come like that every day.

“It was nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you,” Kara says against her neck, licking a stripe from her collarbone to her pulse point. It is so unexpected from the sweet, fumbling Kara she knows that Lena shudders and, when she clenches her legs together at the sudden rush of heat, Kara twitches again against her thigh.

She’s still hot and wet against Lena’s bare skin, almost irresistibly enticing, and Lena groans. “Fuck, Kara.”

“Quit that.” Kara laughs and shoves at her, using the motion to push her back against the headboard. She pins Lena with a look that makes her lick her lips and then she’s off the bed in a flash, tugging at Lena’s ankles until she’s perched at the edge of the bed. She yanks the last scrap of lace off Lena’s hips and down her legs and pulling her knees over her shoulders.

Lena can feel her heart beating in her throat as she watches Kara kneel between her legs. She has one hand resting on Lena’s stomach, the other stroking the overheated skin where her leg joins the rest of her body, and she’s watching Lena with a dark, intense look of hunger she’s never seen on her best friend’s face before.

“Kara?”

Kara’s answering smile looks impossibly innocent. “Yes, Lena?”

“Have you...” Lena has to clear her throat. “Have you done this before?”

“A few times.” Kara glances up at her, her eyes twinkling, and winks. “College.”

Kara’s lipstick-smeared mouth is on her before she can think to question her response, and Lena shivers at the end of her first long lick, when Kara catches the tip of her tongue on her clit. Kara keeps her pace slow after that, dipping into her entrance and teasing her by always stopping just short of that livewire bundle of nerves. Lena can hear herself, vaguely, begging for more, but it isn’t until she buries her hands in the roots of Kara’s helplessly messy ponytail that Kara capitulates.

She mouths her way up Lena until she’s hovering over the spot Lena wants her most, her cool breath against her heated core sending shockwaves down the length of Lena’s legs. The hand on her stomach traces its way in winding circles up to her breast, Kara watching her face intently from between her legs as she rolls Lena’s nipple between her first and second finger. The hand on Lena’s leg moves inward, pulling back her lips, and Kara flicks her tongue over Lena’s clit.

“Kara, please,” Lena hears herself whine. “Don’t tease me.”

Kara doesn’t say anything. She simply caresses Lena’s breast one more time and places a gentle kiss at the top of her slit. Then, she attacks Lena with a renewed fervor, alternating between licking and sucking so quickly that Lena knows in the back of her mind—the part not giving into the delicious, liquid gold pleasure between her thighs—that it simply isn’t human. She feels her back arch off the bed, one arm flung across her eyes, but Kara’s hands migrate to her hips, keeping her more firmly in place than a steel bar could. Lena loses time as Kara pulls one, two, three orgasms from her, until she’s hoarse and wrung out, shivering against her duvet.

The next thing she knows, they’re both wrapped up in the soft, down comforter, and Kara is brushing Lena’s hair out of her face and pressing soft, damp kisses to her cheek.

“Alright, Lena?”

Lena nods. She thinks alright is a bit anticlimactic for having just experienced her entire world shifting on its axis, but it’s close enough. Her legs are still shaking, her thighs drenched from them both, and Kara sounds so smug and happy, anyway, that Lena thinks she must already know what that’s like. “Mhmm.”

Kara laughs in her ear and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Maybe you should finish that mirroring thing?”

“Mhmm.”

“And then round two?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first venture into SuperCorp, but I have to admit it was incredibly fun. I usually write much angstier stories for Wonder Woman, so please go easy on me!
> 
> And this is lowkey for BlueJay_Silvertongue, since she wanted a whole series of smut oneshots with musical titles. Enjoy! ;)


End file.
